


Do As I Say

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: Jack’s in the mood for a midnight snack, and it seems he’s not the only one.





	Do As I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Are we still doing these? Look, I don’t own ‘em, never have and I don’t make a penny out of these little scribbles, so please don’t sue.  
> Notes: In the aftermath of Friday’s announcement, as I sat moping and sighing, this little piece of fluff popped into my head, and I thought it might just make some people smile. As always, many thanks go to chellexxx for encouraging me to scribble, and poor bigj52 who translates said scribbles into English.

Jack moved silently, conscious that even the slightest sound would lead to discovery. He looked over his shoulder and let a small sigh escape, the coast was clear. He continued down the darkened hallways of the bunker, as he made his way to kitchen. Dean had been shopping so when the older Winchester was unpacking, he’d spotted the box of Cookie Crunch Dean had put to the back of the cupboard. Jack’s stomach rumbled as he thought of the sweet treat that awaited him. He turned the corner and smiled. He’d made it!

Jack crept into the kitchen, turned on the light and was shocked to discover he wasn’t alone. Sitting in the dark was Sam. “What are you doing?” Jack asked as he walked over.

“Nothing.” Sam spluttered as he tried to hide the bowl in front of him.

Jack noticed a brightly colored box and picked it up. “Cookie Crunch? But you told me these things would rot my teeth.” He looked into the bowl and saw the milk inside was chocolate colored. Sam looked guiltily at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Just then Dean walked into the kitchen. “Hey, is this a private party or can anyone join in?”

Jack turned towards Dean, who nodded at the box in his hand. “I see you found the Cookie crunch, then.”

Jack frowned. “I didn’t, Sam did. I just found him eating them. I don’t understand, he always tells me how bad they are for you.”

Dean opened the fridge, took out a piece of leftover pizza, tore off a chunk, and started chewing. “Jack, you ever heard the saying ‘do as I say and not as I do?’” He asked around a mouthful of pizza.

“I don’t believe I have.” Jack replied. Dean grabbed a bowl off the drainer, handed it to Jack, and guided him to a seat opposite Sam.

“Ask Sammy, he’ll tell you all about it.” Dean winked at Sam, as Jack sat down and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.


End file.
